The Cobra Master
by Earth Beast
Summary: After been push away by his Sensei, Naruto Uzumaki decide to use Summoning Justsu, but without the Contract, where would Naruto go? What will happen? NarXHin
1. Chapter 1

The Cobra Master

Chapter 1

"Why can't I see Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Naruto Uzumaki is in the hospital after the Chunin Exam preliminaries.

The receptionist glare at him, "Cause this hospital is for 'humans' not DEMONS!"

"OH, Come on!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, this is the hospital. Lower your voice." His Sensei said as he enter the lobby.

Naruto smile as he run to his Sensei; Kakashi Hatake, "Kakashi Sensei, I got to ask you a favour."

"I know what you going to ask. I've been looking for a trainer for you." Kakashi said.

"Wh... Come on! Why can't you train me?!" Naruto asked.

Before Kakashi say anything, Naruto sudden say, "You're plan to train Sasuke, are you?!"

"Now Naruto, Sasuke need his training as he's facing a very dangerous opponent." Kakashi said.

"But, what about me?" Naruto asked.

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm up against the Last Year Rookie and a Hyuga!" Naruto said.

"So. You were not mean to go that far. You just got lucky against Kiba." Kakashi said.

Naruto could not believe what he heard, "Wha... what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Sasuke has great Chakra control and known Jutsu. While you have rubbish control and not quite Ninja. You couldn't even do the Summoning Jutsu to summon anything at all. You won't win against Neji so train well to not embarrassing yourself or me." Kakashi said before went off to prepare this training with Sasuke.

Naruto just stare at his 'Sensei' before with building tears, run off, run pass Ebisu.

(A while later)

Naruto sat on the head of the Fourth Hokage.

"I can't believe that one-eye pervert just said that!" Naruto said.

Then Naruto remember about what Jutsu Kakashi said about.

"Summoning Jutsu? I seen Kakashi used that before back that the Wave. Fine then, I summon something." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto stand up and bite his thumb before doing hand signs he remembered from Kakashi.

Meanwhile, an ANBU with a cat mask is heading towards Naruto's sat place to see how Naruto's doing.

'I hope Naruto's alright.' Cat thought.

When she arrive, Cat saw Naruto bite his thumb and doing the hand signs then she muttered, "He not really...?"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said as he slam his hand with bleeding thumb to the ground...

Cat's eyes widen before she run to Naruto, "NARUTO, WAIT! YOU'RE NEED THE SUMMONING..."

Then Naruto suddenly disappear with a poof of smoke.

"Contract." Cat finished before sigh, "Lord Hokage is not going to like this."

(Meanwhile)

Naruto land on the big rock hard.

"Ouch." Naruto said before he look around.

Naruto is in the clear field with boulders and at west, is a forest.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Then he heard something nearby. Naruto head towards the sound till he see a very young but half the size of the Academy, light blue with white stripes, Cobra and a giant smirking Mongoose.

Seeing that Mongoose is bullying that poor Cobra instead the hunting, Naruto went off.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Then, an hundred, maybe thousand naruto clones appear then they all throw Kunais. The Mongoose jump away and turn to see a army of humans. Seeing that it's outnumber and outmatch, the Mongoose turn and run away.

"Next time, hunt normally!" Naruto said as his clones disappear with smokes.

"Well..." A female voice said behind him.

Naruto turn towards Cobra who continue, "A little human boy."

"Y-you can talk?!" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can talk. I 'am' the summoning Cobra. Names Ra-Ra." Cobra known as Ra-Ra, said.

"Ni... Nice to meet you. I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said while feel nervous, wondering why the Cobra is not eating him.

As if she read Naruto's mind, Ra-Ra giggle, "Relax. My kind only eat snakes."

"Oh. Feeling better now. Does that mean you now working for Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Never heard of him." Ra-Ra asked before slithering, "Never mind. Come, you must meet my mother."

"...OK." Naruto said as he follow his Cobra friend.

Ra-Ra lead Naruto through the field till they arrive near a mountain with the cave at the base, with couple of Cobras guarding. The Cobra guards hiss at Naruto before Ra-Ra glarewat them, making them move back and allow Ra-Ra and Naruto enter.

They now, in the large chamber with a throne like rock.

"Cool place..." Naruto said.

"Thank you." A grown female vocie said.

Naruto got jumpy and look around but see nothing.

"Sweetheart, why did you bring a human?" Voice asked.

"Mother, this human; Naruto Uzumaki has saved me from that fun instead hunt Mongoose." Ra-Ra said.

"I see. Naruto is it, I'm thankful for you to saved my child." Voice said.

"No problem, ma'am. I just don't like bullies." Naruto said.

"Interesting." Voice said.

Hearing the voice from above, Naruto look up and see a giant crimson wirh black stripes Cobra the size of the Hokage Mountain, slither from top chamber.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Queen Kaa." Queen Kaa said as she slither toward her throne, "Now then, what you doing arund the Koma Field?"

"Well, I was training for the Chunin Exam." Naruto said.

"Then your Sensei train you to use the Summoning Jutsu without the Summoning Contract?" Queen Kaa asked.

"Actually, my Sensei has abandoned for his 'favourite' student." Naruto said with mad tone.

"I see..." Queen Kaa then slither off her throne, "Come."

Naruto and Ra-Ra follow the queen of Cobra towards another chamber where a giant pure white Cobra with a pipe.

"Wise Cobra." Queen Cobra said.

"Ah, Kaa. I see you have a human with you." Wise Cobra said.

"Yes. Naruto is training for the Chunin Exam and I been thinking it's time." Queen Kaa said.

Wise Cobra nodded... "Time for what?"

"To have our own summoner." Queen Kaa said with Naruto is surprise.

"Oh, right! You're right. We'll train him to become our Cobra Sage." Wise Cobra said.

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Naruto said.

"...Can't wait for what?" Wise Cobra asked.

"My training!" Naruto said.

"Oh, right! We'll begin tomorrow." Wise Cobra said.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

(And done! What do you think? Will Naruto complete his training before the Final Exam? Stay tune to find out. Till then, See you all soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cobra Master

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't find Naruto?" Third Hokage asked?

With the Hokage in his office, is a man with white long ponytail man with marking on his face.

"Just as I said, I couldn't find him anyway." Man said.

"Did you try the Ramen shop? Or the Hokage Mountain, by his father's face? He must be around somewhere, Jiraiya." Third Hokage said.

"I look everywhere but not a single hair of him anywhere." Jiraiya said.

"Then we need to find him." Third said as he got off from his chair.

Just then, Cat arrive, "Lord Hokage."

"Ah, Just the person I want to see. You know Naruto better than anyone. See if you could find him." Thrid said.

"But that's why I came. Naruto's gone." Cat said.

"What do you mean?" Third Hokage asked.

"He's gone to the Summoning Realm." Cat said.

"WHAT?!" Both Hokage and Toad Sage asked.

"He try to use the Summoning Jutsu without the Contract." Cat said.

Third Hokage is worry about his grandson figure.

But Jiraiya made a small smile, "No worries. He'll probably be in Mount Myōboku. I head to it right away!" 'Right after my little research...'

(Meanwhile; the next day)

Naruto sat on the giant rock, looking at the rising sun.

"You're up early." Queen Kaa sad as she slither towards Naruto and then, coil up on the same rock.

"Sometimes, I watch the sunrise. Plus I couldn't wait to start my training." Naruto said.

Queen Kaa smile, "Will, you have to wait a bit longer as us Cobras, need the heat from the sun. And your trainer is off to get his food."

(Meanwhile)

The giant Rattlesnake is laying on the rock. Nearby is Jiraiya with elderly toads on each of his shoulder, arriving while looking around. On the right is male with white hair and beard; Fukasaku. On the leaf is female toad with purple hair; Shima.

"But he must be appeared near Mount Myōboku. He obviously went the wrong way or something." Jiraiya said.

"WE TOLD YOU, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT KID IS!" The Elder toads said while kept their voice lower for not to anger the Rattlesnake.

"I know, I know. We got to find him." Jiraiya said.

Suddenly, the Rattlesnake rise up and begin to rattling his tail in fear. Heading towards it slowly, is an giant black with dark red stripes Cobra with many scars and a eyepatch on it's right eye. As it moves closer to the rattling Rattlesnake, the Cobra rise up and open it's hood.

"What are Orochimaru's snakes doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"No idea. I never seem that large neck snake before." Fukasaku said.

"I have heard about it from the Slugs. They say it's called... Kober." Shima said.

"Don't you mean 'Cobra'?" Jiraiya said.

"That's the one." Shima said.

"Let's get out of here before these snakes find us." Fukasaku said.

With that, they left. But if they would stay just a bit longer, they would have seen this...

The Rattlesnake rattle hard as the Cobra come closer. When the Cobra got to close, the Rattlesnake strike with his fang and bite the Cobra but Cobra being completely immune to all snake venom, grab the Rattlesnake by the neck and inject it's highly deadly venom.

The Rattlesnake still rattles for the while before it stop completely. Then the Cobra starts to shallow the Rattlesnake.

After shallow it's breakfast complete, the Cobra sigh of delightful before saying with it's male voice, "Nothing like a nice Rattlesnake for breakfast. Now, better go see what the queen wants." Before it/he slither back to Koma Field.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto is eating cooked fish the his new friends catch for him. Near him is Queen of the Summon Cobra and her daughter.

Then after Naruto finish his breakfast, the same Cobra that ate the Rattlesnake, arrive, "You wish to see me, my queen."

"Yes, I do." Queen Kaa then turn towards Naruto, "Naruto, meet Scar Eye, our best Cobra warrior who manage to beat nine Mongooses in one day."

"Eight, my queen." Scar Eye said.

"Right. Anyway Naruto, Scar Eye will be your teacher for time being." Queen Kaa then turn towards scar body eyepatch Cobra, "Scar Eye, I'll leave him at your coils." Before she slither off.

"I'll do what I can, my queen." Scar Eye said before turn to Naruto, "Well kid, we'll start your training."

"Yes, Scar Eye Sensei." Naruto said.

"Tell me what you learned so far." Scar Eye said.

"Well, I learned Shadow Clone Jutsu, Tree climbing and team work training." Naruto said.

"That's it? Doesn't that Sensei of yours teach you anything?" Scar Eye asked.

"That pervert jerk believe I'll never be good enough to be an Ninja or Hokage." Naruto said.

"I see... Then, we'll start the water walking." Scar Eye said.

"Water walking?" Naruto asked.

"It's like Tree Climbing only much harder." Ra-Ra said.

"I'll show you." Scar Eye said as he slither to the nearby lake, "First, emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the your feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface." Scar Eye said before slither on the water, "And there you have it."

"COOL! Ok, my turn." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto did as his Cobra Sensei says. However, one step and Naruto sink hard. Ra-Ra laugh hard as Naruto pop his head out.

"Man, that's cold." Naruto said as he climb out of the lake and try again.

As his human student keep on trying, Scar Eye is a bit surprise, 'I always thought the humans are lazy creatures. But this boy, he show a very hard work. I might begin to like his style.'

Then Naruto manage to stand with his ankles in water, "I'm starting to get this."

Scar Eye smile but he sense something wrong with Naruto's Chakra. Suddenly, Naruto sink again.

Naruto climb out of the water and in frustration, removes his wet clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

Just then, a man size grey with dark blue pattens Cobra with glasses come by, "Ah, Scar Eye, I see you have yourself an student."

"Correct, Kon-Ga. Queen Kaa wants me to train Naruto." Scar Eye said before turn to Naruto, "Try to build up your Chakra."

Naruto nodded and starting to build up Chakra as his friends watch.

"AWESOME!" Ra-Ra sudden said.

Everyone turn to the Cobra princess.

"You're so skinny. How did you do that?" Ra-Ra asked.

Everyone sweat-drop.

"Do you mean, Ra-Ra?! I'm trying to concentrate." Naruto said.

"Opps. Sorry. Go right ahead." Ra-Ra said with a small blush.

Naruto continue to forces his Chakra. Then in front of Kon-Ga's four eyes, a seal appear on Naruto belly. Kon-Ga move in to get closer look.

"Interesting..." Kon-Ga said.

"What?" Scar Eye asked.

"It's the Double Tetragram Seal with Eight Sign Seal." Kon-Ga said.

"Seal? For what?" Ra-Ra asked.

"My only guess is one of the Tailed Beasts." Kon-Ga said.

"You mean like the Nine-Tailed we heard?" Scar Eye asked.

Naruto is slowly shaking in fear.

"If that boy is from the leaf village and the Nine-Tailed Fox attack the same village. Then he must be holder of the Fox." Kon-Ga said.

Ra-Ra turn to Naruto, "So, you're the host?"

Naruto sadly nodded and waiting for the attack.

"That... is... SO COOL!" Ra-Ra said.

"Ah?" Naruto asked.

"We have a hero in our field!" Ra-Ra said.

However, before anyone say anything, another seal mark appear over Naruto's seal.

"Well, Five Pronged Seal. It's design to not only blocks a lot of the boy's chakra but also disrupts it, making him unable to gain any Chakra, even the Nine-Tailed's Chakra." Kon-Ga said.

"That explain his poorly Chakra Control. Can this 'Five Pronged Seal' be remove without damage the main seal?" Scar Eye asked.

"As the matter of fact, yes." Kon-Ga said.

With that, five blue fire with marking, appear around his tail.

"A little warning, it will hurt a lot." Kon-Ga said before... "FIVE PRONGED SEAL RELEASE!" Then Kon-Ga slam his tail on Naruto's tummy.

The force has send Naruto few feet away. Then the five marks burns away just before the seal disappear.

Naruto goan, "Man, you would think I use to the pain after Sakura..." he muttered.

"Sakura?" Ra-Ra asked.

"Sakura Haruno. She's my team mate along with that jerk, Sasuke Uchiha. For some reasons, I always end up being hit by Sakura." Naruto said.

"Then why do you put up with that girl?" Scar Eye asked.

"Don't get me wrong. She may have hurt lots of time, but she does care for me. Really." Naruto said, defending his pink hair friend.

"Sure she does. You just her punching toys, aren't you?" Scar Eye asked.

"I'M NOT A PUNCHING TOY!" Naruto said before mutterly add, "Am I?"

"If you have a middle name, it will be 'PUNCH HERE'." Scar Eye said.

After a deep thinking, Naruto slowly learn that his eyepatch teacher is right.

"But cheer up. You'll find the girl who like you for who you are. For now, with that Five Pronged Seal remove, you should control your Chakra a bit better. So, try again." Scar Eye said.

"Right." Naruto said as he made his way towards lake.

Then Naruto step ON the water, "Hey! I'm doing it."

"Good. Now, see how long you could stand on it." Scar Eye said.

Then 15 minutes later, Naruto sink hard. Naruto climb out and start again.

(Afternoon)

Queen Kaa with Anaconda size Cobra on her head, arrive when Naruto completely stand on the water.

"How long?" Queen Kaa asked to Scar Eye.

"About few hours. I think he master the walking on water pretty well. OH! My queen, I have to tell you something." Scar Eye said.

"Later." Queen Kaa said before turn towards Naruto, "Alright. Out of the pool, Darling. It's time for you to sign the Cobra Contract."

"Awesome!" Naruto said as he run towards them as the Cobra Queen lower her head to allow the anaconda size Cobra slide off.

Then... well, let just say it throw up.

"That was gross." Naruto muttered as he hold the giant saliva covered scoll.

"Sorry. But Cobras are still snakes. Plus the Contract is more safe with highly deady Cobras." Queen Kaa said.

"Right..." Naruto muttered before he open the scoll and sign his name in blood.

With that done, the Anaconda-Cobra roll up the scoll and took it way.

"Now, before we call it a day. Try to summon one of my kind." Queen Kaa said.

"Right." Naruto said before made few hand signs and slam his hand with still bleeding thump, to the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Then with a big poof of smoke, a Cobra... skin appear.

Naruto's face fall as he stare at the skin while Ra-Ra giggle.

'...A snakeskin? This kid need more work then I thoguht.' Scar Eye thought.

(Come on, I couldn't resist! Anyway... Naruto starts his month training. Will he complete his training before the finals? Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you soon!) 


End file.
